The Yule Ball
by mandy weasley
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, will they tell each other before the Yule Ball and go together or will they both be to scared of what the other will think…? R&R!!
1. Secret Crush Confessions

Disclaimer: You should all know by now..im not jkr and I don't own any of the characters! (  
  
  
  
Title: The Yule Ball  
  
Author: mandy weasley  
  
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, will they tell each other before the Yule Ball and go together or will they both be to scared of what the other will think.? R&R!!  
  
Review: Yessum please!! ^_^  
  
Rating: Im not sure if it will stay PG-13 I made it that so I had room to write from, it may change in later chapters?  
  
  
  
1 The Yule Ball  
  
  
  
(Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room talking about the Upcoming Yule Ball)  
  
"So Harry, do you still have your eye on Cho?" Ron asked curiously, still thinking Harry had that crush on Cho.  
  
"No actually, I have someone else in mind.." Harry said, smiling at the thought of her  
  
"Well are you going to tell me who it is, or are you going to leave me here wondering?" Ron laughed  
  
"Well..if you promise not to get mad.." Harry said cautiously  
  
"Now, why would I get mad.." Ron said  
  
"Well..okay, I like your sister, Ginny" Harry Smiled, and his face glowed at the mention of her name  
  
"WHAT! You like Ginny!!! I cant belive this! This is great! She'll be so happy!" Ron said excitedly  
  
"*Sigh* I thought you were gonna flip out on me! Im glad your okay with this!" Harry said happily  
  
"So.who are you going to ask to the dance?" Harry asked  
  
"Well.I dunno if im going to ask her or not, because Im not sure if she likes me.." Ron said sadly  
  
"Well..who is it, maybe I can find out?" Harry asked trying to be helpful  
  
"Well..I cant belive I acutually like her, I mean, its just weird, to like a her like that, I mean, shes 'Mione.." Ron said sheepishly  
  
"Ron! You like Hermione! Aww that's so cute!" Harry said, happy for his best friends, new found crush  
  
"But, I don't know if she likes me, what if she is repulsed by the idea of me liking her" Ron said  
  
"I don't think she will be" Harry said trying to lift Ron's spirit  
  
  
  
(Meanwhile.in the girls area of the Gryffindor tower, Hermione, Lavender, Ginny, and Parvati were talking about the Yule Ball.. )  
  
"Well..Im hoping that Justin Finch-Fletchley will ask me" Lavender smiled  
  
"Yeah, and im thinking of asking Draco, or maybe he will ask me.." Parvati giggled  
  
"Well you all know who I want to ask me..its rather obvious isnt it?" Ginny said. "But its obvious he doesn't like me that way, so I might as well forget that." Ginny said sadly  
  
"Aw, Gin you don't know he doesn't like you, maybe he secretly loves for you!" Hermione said trying to make her feel better about it  
  
"Maybe..so 'mione who are you asking or who do you want to ask you?" Ginny said in a much brighter tone  
  
"Well..um." Hermione said stumbling for her words "I think..id like it..if..um..Ronaskedmetothedance" she said quickly while her face turned red  
  
"Hermione we couldn't understand a word you said!" Parvati laughed  
  
"I said..well I think I'd like it if Ron asked me to the dance.." Hermione said turned red again, but smiling  
  
"You like my brother!! I bet he'll be trilled!" Ginny practically screamed  
  
"SHHH!! They are downstairs, he'll hear you!!!" Hermione whispered  
  
"Would that be such a bad thing.." Ginny joked  
  
"Yes..no.oh I don't know!" Hermione said, confused "We should probably head down to Lunch" she said quickly changing the subject  
  
"Yeah, your probably right" Lavender said  
  
  
  
(They head down to the Great Hall, at the same time, the boys decide its time to go down to lunch also, they all run into each other in the Gryffindor Common room)  
  
"Oh hey Harry..Ron" Lavender smiled  
  
"Hullo Lavender, Gin, Parvati, 'Mione" Ron smiled especially when he said HER name  
  
"Hi Ron..Harry" Hermione smiled  
  
  
  
  
  
Oo0oOooooOO0o I think ill leave you hanging there.@_@ I know im mean!! Give me some reviews please!! Im starting the next chapter right now, it will most likely be posted today (, see at least im nice with that!!! Review please!! It will make me a happy person ^_^ 


	2. Harrys Got A Date & A Girlfriend

Disclaimer: You should all know by now..im not jkr and I don't own any of the characters!!  
  
Author note: Next chapter, I hope you are enjoying this!! You probably wont get another chapter til a few days after christmas!! & IM SORRY IF I CONFUSED YOU, Ginny likes Harry (this I thought was obvious, but I thought maybe I should tell you..in case you didn't know)  
  
  
  
Title: The Yule Ball  
  
Author: mandy weasley  
  
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, will they tell each other before the Yule Ball and go together or will they both be to scared of what the other will think.? R&R!! R/Hr & H/G  
  
Review: Yessum please!! ^_^  
  
Rating: Im not sure if it will stay PG-13 I made it that so I had room to write from, it may change in later chapters?  
  
  
  
1 The Yule Ball  
  
  
  
(Last time, everyone was in the Gryffindor Common Room, they were all heading down to lunch, hermione had just said hello to Ron and Harry)  
  
Hermione's Gaze was still directed towards Rons when Ginny said "We should..probably go down to the Great Hall now."  
  
Hermione looked at her and said "Yeah, your right"  
  
(They headed down to the Great Hall and they all took their seats)  
  
Ron sat across from Hermione, Harry next to Hermione with Ginny across from him, next to Ginny was Lavender and across from Lavender was Parvati. Everyone pretty much ate in silence, when lunch was over Harry told Ginny he needed to talk to her. Ron looked at Harry with a knowing glance and Hermione looked at Ginny with a 'Good Luck' smile.  
  
(Harry lead Ginny up to the Gryffindor Common Room, and they sat down)  
  
"Ginny, I have two things to talk to you about..first about, Hermione, then about..Us" Harry said, unsure of how to place his last few words  
  
"Well okay" Ginny said, a little confused at what he wanted to talk about  
  
"Firstly, Im not supposed to say anything but he is my best friend, and your brother, and you are close to hermione, she might have mentioned something about him?" Harry blabbered on  
  
"Whoa! Slow down Harry, let me make sure I caught all this?..Okay we are talking about Ron, right?" Ginny said  
  
"Yeah, Ron, He..he..he'll kill me if he finds out I told you but, he likes hermione, and I was wondering if she said anything about." Harry said before being cut off by Ginny  
  
"If she said anything about liking him!!" Ginny shouted  
  
"Yes, exactly" Harry said  
  
"Actually she did..just this morning too, she said she would like it if Ron asked her to the dance" Ginny said excited that her brother like Hermione back  
  
"We have to figure out a way to make them realize that they both like each other.." Harry smiled knowing Ron would hate him if he found out he told his sister about his liking hermione but he would love him if he knew hermione liked him back  
  
"Yeah." This time it was Harrys turn to cut Ginny off  
  
"And..the second reason I brought you up here..as you know, the Yule Ball..is coming up..and well.I was wondering..if you would go with me?" Harry said finally finding the words he was looking for  
  
"I.I would LOVE to Harry, you don't know how long I wanted you to ask me." Ginny paused a blush creeping on her face  
  
Harry just smiled at her cuteness  
  
"Oh! And also..would..you be.my girlfriend?" Harry asked shyly  
  
"Oh my gosh! This is like a dream come true..You don't understand how happy you've made me harry" Ginny sighed dreamily  
  
"Im glad your happy, im happy, now we all can be happy, if we just get Ron and Hermione together." Harry Sighed while pulling Ginny into a hug  
  
  
  
  
  
OOH FLUFFYNESS! Should I make ron & hermione come to their senses and have them go to the dance together, or go dateless and have something happen AT the dance! I need your opinion!! Review please!!!!! ^_^ 


	3. The Common Room Excitement

Disclaimer: What! I don't own the characters? @_@ This cant be! Well its true, I don't own them, they are all sole property of JKR!  
  
Author note: I hope your enjoying the story so far, from the reviews I got, people told me I rushed it for Harry to ask Ginny out! Sorry about that! Ill try to make it better for Ron & Hermione I wont rush things!  
  
  
Title: The Yule Ball  
Author: mandy weasley  
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, will they tell each other before the Yule Ball and go together or will they both be to scared of what the other will think…? R&R!! R/Hr & H/G  
Review: Got a few, more please ;D  
Rating: Im not sure if it will stay PG-13 I made it that so I had room to write from, it may change in later chapters?  
  
  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
(Last time Harry had asked Ginny to be his girlfriend & to go to the dance with him)  
  
(In the Great Hall where the rest of the students are having lunch)  
  
"I wonder what Harry's doing" Hermione said curiously  
  
"I think I have an idea" Ron laughed  
  
"Ohh! Tell me Ron! Come on!" Hermione pleaded  
  
"Nope, you'll have to wait and find out" Ron said  
  
"Ron! Your so mean!" Hermione giggled  
  
  
  
(Lavender and Parvati giggled quietly)  
  
"Could she be any more obvious" Lavender smiled  
  
"Probably" Parvati giggled "But they are so cute about it"  
  
"Yeah, I wish they would just both come to their senses" Lavender added with a slightly sadder tone  
  
"Yeah.." Parvati agreed "I mean its rather obvious they both like each other..everyone but them see it"   
  
  
  
(Back to the common room where Harry was holding Ginny)  
  
"Harry..I hate to break this perfect moment, but we should probably head back to the Great Hall, before everyone gets suspicious" Ginny said  
  
"Yeah, your right" Harry agreed  
  
(They walked hand in hand back to the Great Hall, As they entered the Great Hall everyones attention flew to the door, they all stared at Ginny and Harry, Ginny blushed but Harry gripped her hand tighter with pride and smiled)  
  
  
"So THAT'S what Harry was doing" Hermione stated  
  
"Aww! That's so cute! I bet Ginnys floating cause shes so happy" Lavender smiled  
  
"Look at her face, shes beaming with happiness this is probably like the best day of her life!" Parvati said  
  
  
  
"Harry..everyones staring at us" Ginny said  
  
"Its okay Ginny, they are just jealous of what I have, you" Harry whispered. He looked at Ginny, and saw her face drawing a red blush across her cheeks and he smiled  
  
  
"If I only had the courage to ask Hermione out, we could be that happy" Ron thought  
  
(Harry and Ginny took their seats at the Gryffindor table again, and smiled)  
  
"So has what we all THINK happened, happened?" Hermione questioned  
  
"Maybe…." Ginny said with a sly smile "It just depends on what your thinking" she added with a laugh  
  
"Is it something, that a certain red haired girl said was never going to happen?" Lavender quickly added  
  
"Yeah" Ginny said thinking about the conversation she had with the girls earlier  
  
"Awwwwwwww!" Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati squealed   
  
"That's so cute!" Hermione gushed  
  
"Im so excited for ya Gin!" Parvati said  
  
"Well, if anyone cares about my thoughts, im excited too" Harry joked  
  
  
(The group of friends erupted into laughter at Harry's Comment)  
  
  
  
(Later that evening, in the Gryffindor Common room, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Lavender, and Parvati sat around the fire just talking and having fun. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the Loveseat, Lavender and Parvati were sitting in two smooshy arm chairs, Ron and Hermione sat on the floor next to each other)  
  
"Oh! This is so boring! Something fun needs to happened" Parvati Said  
  
(Hermione was staring at Ron, and she just started laughing)  
  
"Whats so bloody funnnny" Ron slurred out  
"You are silly" Hermione giggled out  
  
"Well, you have to have a reason why I'm so funny all of a sudden" Ron said staring at Hermione like she was nutters  
  
"No I don't!" Hermione said and stuck her tounge out  
  
"Gah! That's it!" Ron said "I cant take it anymore" Ron leaned over to Hermione, it looked like he was going to kiss her but at the last second, he pulled back "Harry! Can I talk to you a second?"   
  
"Yeah, sure" Harry relucently got up from his spot and followed Ron up to the boys dormitory   
  
"Cripes! What was I thinking! I almost kissed her!" Ron yelled as quietly as he could (a/n: which wasn't very quiet)  
  
"Would that really have been all that bad?" Harry questioned  
  
"No! I would have loved it! Its just.." Ron trailed off  
  
"Just what Ron?" Harry said  
  
"Its just..what if she would have gotten mad!" Ron yelled out  
  
"I don't think she would have" Harry said with a softer voice  
  
  
(The girls were talking when all of a sudden they heard yelling, and it was coming from the boys)  
  
"I cant belive that! Ron almost kissed you 'Mione!!" Lavender gushed  
  
"No..no he didn't, he just..-" Hermione was cut off by yelling  
  
"Cripes! What was I thinking! I almost kissed her!" They heard, Ron yell  
  
They heard a muffled talking for a few seconds then they heard Ron Yell "Its just..what if she would have gotten mad!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that 'Mione, he was going to kiss you! "Lavender screeched   
  
"But he didn't because he thought you would get mad!" Parvati added  
  
(Hermione just sat there with a shocked look on her face)  
  
"I cant belive this, well I can, it was obvious he liked you" Lavender said with excitement   
  
"W-h-why did everyone but me know.." Hermione said with a dazed voice  
  
"We told you a million gazillion times he liked you" Parvati said  
  
"I've got to do something about this, cause its rather obvious that ron isn't going to" Hermione thought "I know, ill kiss him when he comes back, its worth a shot..right?" She thought to herself  
  
(Just then the boys came out of the room, and walked back down to the girls, Hermione doing what her heart told her jumped up and ran to Ron)  
  
"Ron..I….." Hermione began to say, but then decided it would be better not to say anything, she closed her eyes and titled her face into Ron's, and she got a rush of pure joy and happiness as her lips rested onto his.  
  
  
  
  
O0o0o0oOoO! Cliffhanger!!!!!!! Heheh! Give me some reviews pleaaaase ill be sad if you don't but ill be happy if you do! ^_^ The more reviews I get the faster the next chapter goes up!! :) 


	4. Hermiones Courage, *click!*

Disclaimer: You know the deal, me and Harry are best friends, hes letting me borrow all his friends and put them in a nice little story! J  
  
Author note: I left you with a cliffhanger before heheeh *im pure evil I know!* but heres the next installment! Lol and im also sorry if you don't think this is very realistic, it is fan fiction, and I just like my storys to be happy, I like everyone to get what they want…but don't worry you have have some surprises ahead in future chapters (*cough*..The Yule Ball Scene..*cough*)  
  
  
Title: The Yule Ball  
Author: mandy weasley  
Summary: Ron likes Hermione, Hermione likes Ron, will they tell each other before the Yule Ball and go together or will they both be to scared of what the other will think…? R&R!! R/Hr & H/G  
Review: I like reviews, I live off reviews!  
Rating: Im not sure if it will stay PG-13 I made it that so I had room to write from, it may change in later chapters?  
  
  
  
The Yule Ball  
  
  
(Last time: Hermione followed her heart and kissed ron...)  
  
Hermione was delighted by the kiss, she was suprised that Ron pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.  
  
"I cant belive this" Ron thought "Why is 'mione kissing me?, I mean, I'm just Ron, one of her best friends..Oh! Ill figure this out later, right now, I need to enjoy what I have.." Ron smiled into the kiss and pulled Hermione closer.  
  
(Meanwhile….)  
  
"I have to get a picture of this" Lavender whispered "Accio Camera!" The camera floated to Lavender, she grasped it and focused it on Hermione and Ron then…*Click!* The picture was taken…  
  
  
Just then there was a bright flash and a bunch of laughter, Ron sadly broke the kiss and looked to where the flash came from, He seen their friends smiling with a camera in there hands, Ron's face turned redder than his flaming red hair. He looked at Hermione whose face was about as red as his, if not worse.  
  
"Id say..we've been caught on camera, huh 'mione?" Ron whispered  
  
"Yeah..Id say your right, we have to do something though, or that picture will be everywhere" Hermione said  
  
"Yeah..but I did enjoy that kiss 'mione..I really did.." Ron said shyly   
  
"Really? Me too.. I was afraid you were going to pull away in disgust!" Hermione laughed  
  
"Hermione, your so important to me, I could never be disgusted by you, but..I wasn't sure how I was going to exactly do this, or if I would even get the courage to do it, but after that kiss…I know I have to do this.." Ron stumbled thought his sentence trying to find the right words  
  
"Do what Ron?" Hermione asked curiously   
  
"This..Hermione Granger, I would love it if you would let me escort you to the Yule Ball" Ron said then plastered a stupid grin on his face  
  
"I would be delighted Ronald Weasley, I never knew you had it in you, where did the courage come from?" Hermione asked once again, with great curiosity   
  
"Well..from you 'mione, after that kiss, I knew that I had to show some courage, and I've been wanting to ask you to the ball for ages, I was just scared, you know, that you might turn me down?" Ron said then continued "I mean, Harry's been bugging me telling me that you liked me, and that I liked you and I needed to do something about it, but every time I did, I got scared, and ran away..like before I..I almost kissed you 'mione, but I got scared and told Harry I needed to talk to him, I really needed advice on a way to get you to know I liked you..but you acted first, you did the job, and made it easy on me"   
  
(Hermione Laughed.)  
  
"Well I figured if I liked you, and everyone else was telling me that you liked me, I had to do something, plus we heard parts of your conversation with Harry, you do yell rather loud Ron.." (Ron Blushed.) "But that was the confidence boost I needed, so when I heard you I knew what I was going to do, and I just put my plan into action..I didn't know what to say, so I..just kissed you." Hermione said  
  
"Well I'm glad you did..It would have took me forever to gather enough courage to do what you did.." Ron smiled  
  
"Yeah..that's what I figured, so I knew for sure I had to act now, or never..I didn't really have time to think, only act!" Hermione giggled  
  
Hermione grabbed Ron's hand "Come on Ron, we have to do something about that picture now.." Hermione smiled evilly as she pulled Ron along and began to chase Lavender  
  
  
  
  
  
!!!!! :D I hope you are all enjoying my story, because I know I'm enjoying writing it! Give me your feedback, I need to know your thoughts and ideas on what should happen! :D Sorry this chapter was rather short! Ill have more soon I hope J!  
  
Shouties:  
  
Oddishball: Thanks for your comments, they are very appreciated! And ill take everything into consideration!   
  
Lemon-Merengue: Sorry about the errors and such, this is one of my first fictions, and im trying J  
  
Anna: Thanks, ill take that into consideration, but it was done for a reason! Hehe you'll find out soon enough!!  
  
Bee The Weird: I'm glad you like my story!!!!! Yay! Im so happy that you like it! J wheee *dances*  
  
Brittany: Ohh! Your not annoying! Your great! Thanks for the comments J I like R/H Fics also J hehe  
  
ViCkY pOtTeR: Thanks! I didn't think I would get "amazing story" comments, that makes me feel special!  
  
Palin Weasley: OOH! Another weasley fan! Hehe! ;) well I hope you liked this chapter!!  
  
Joanie: Heres the next chapter hun, I hope you enjoyed it! Ill try to get them up faster next time, ive just been busy with school! J  
  
Rachel: Heres more! Lol J  
  
  
I think that's everyone, im SO SO SO SO SO Sorry if I missed you!!!!!   
  
Xx mandy 


End file.
